


Office Fetish

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes for Jack even Ianto doing paperwork is a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Fetish

The Hub was quiet as Ianto brought Jack his last coffee of the day. He put it at his elbow and settled on Jack's couch to finish some of his own paperwork. For a few long moments things were quiet save the scratch of pen on paper and the sip of coffee.

Finally Jack put down his mug and made the first move. Smiling to himself, Ianto pressed the stopwatch in his pocket, stopping the timer. He'd check later. Meantime Jack was making his way around the desk. Ianto put his paperwork to the side only a moment before the Captain climbed into his lap, straddling him.

Ianto watched him, feeling his growing erection. "Just from watching me do paperwork? You really do have an office fetish."

Jack chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, loosening the tie. "Workdays over. You can dress down now."

Ianto leaned back, letting Jack slip the tie free and start on his buttons. "What did you have in mind?" Asked Ianto.

Grinning, Jack slipped to his knees and loosened his belt. "Can start here," he said, freeing his cock and slowly licking up the shaft.

Ianto groaned softly and ran his hands through Jack's hair, blunt nails gently scraping his skull. Jack moaned and focused on the head of his cock, cheeks hollowing and tongue teasing.

He was beautiful like this.

Jack pushed down his bracers, undressing himself while Ianto watched with a wolffish grin. Ianto pulled lube out of his pocket while Jack shimmied out of his pants. "Finger yourself, Jack."

Jack met his eyes, groaning as he reached back coated fingers and pressed two inside. Ianto was pretty sure that Jack Harkness on his knees, mouth full of cock and fingers buried knuckle deep in his own arse, was one of the most erotic sights in the universe.

Ianto ran a thumb along his cheek. "Good," he praised, making him moan. "I'm going to fuck you, Jack." Ianto drew out the vowels and watched Jack's cock twitch in anticipation. "When you're open I want you to come up here and ride my cock."

Jack pushed in a third finger, groaning and swallowing Ianto deep. He thrust up until his willing mouth, then yanked him up by the hair, kissing him hard, tasting himself on Jack's tongue.

Climbing back into Ianto's lap, Jack guided him inside, groaning as he moved down his shaft. Ianto grabbed his hips and thrust up, sending Jack's head back with a cry.

There were few things Ianto loved more than watching his Captain fall apart. The blue eyes were screwed tightly shut, sweat standing out on his forehead. His hands gripped Ianto's arms for leverage, meeting his thrusts roughly, breath short, body shaking. And all of it in sharp contrast to Ianto, only his tie off and shirt unbuttoned, but even his suit coat still on.

Ianto cupped Jack's chin, pulling him down for a kiss. Jack moaned and opened his mouth to him as he pulled him down sharply, grinding up into him, making him nearly whimper with need. His hands moved to his cock, but Ianto grabbed his wrists. "Not till I say," he growled, pulling Jack forward to suck a love bite in his neck.

Jack whimpered, writhing on his cock. Ianto's free hand rested on the small of Jack's back, keeping him in place. "Please," begged Jack. "Let me come." His cock was full and the dripping precome was leaving stains on Ianto's undershirt.

Ianto let go of his wrists to wrap his arms around Jack's waist. With a bit of swearing and maneuvering, Jack was on his back on the couch. Ianto pinned his wrists and drove into him, chasing his own orgasm.

Jack opened his eyes, and the sight of those beautiful blues fixed only on him did Ianto in. He groaned and came, thrusts slowing as he filled Jack. Finally he opened his eyes again as Jack licked his lips, erection still hot and flush against his stomach. Letting go off Jack's wrists, Ianto moved down, swallowing his cock. With a shout and both hands in Ianto's hair, Jack came. Ianto moaned and swallowed, savoring the taste.

There was a tug on his arm. Ianto moved up and kissed him, letting him taste himself. Jack wrapped his arms around, and they fell asleep, just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
